Bottling plants typically comprise bottle feed lines on which bottles are advanced individually in a single line. The bottles are fed to various parts of the plant to undergo processes such as washing, sterilization, filling, and sealing.
While several container transport apparatus are known for handling traditional bottles with a cylindrical shape, they are ineffective at handling spheroidal containers. A unique challenge of handling spheroidal containers is that the spheroidal container lacks the longitudinal sides present on cylindrical containers. When a large quantity of spheroidal bottles are introduced to the bottling process in different orientations, the lack of longitudinal sides makes it more difficult to orient the spheroidal container in the proper position for processing. Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus for handling spheroidal containers in bottling plants.